The Christmas Star
by wolflover7
Summary: Yaoi LEMON. Kai and Rei spend time together during Christmas. Oneshot Christmas fic. fluffy lemonade neone? R


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Christmas, I don't own Beyblade, I am not a certified writer, I don't know why Santa didn't bring you your presents, etc…

**Summary**:Rei and Kai spend a little time together on Christmas. YAOI!

(A/N: okay this a little lemony fluff for a one shot Christmas fic. Maybe a small bit angst at the beginning but it has a happy ending I promise. Its nothing special, it will not be continued even on request, sorry. I hope you all enjoy this. See you!)

Don't ask me where any of this came from this is just… what came to me.

**_Christmas Star_**

He walked down the stretch of cold sidewalk like a lost shadow on a pilgrimage to no where, his pale skin mirroring the velvety white world he trudged through. The golden orbs he looked through ran with tears, silvery trails of physical proof of emotional hurt, and dark wells of emotion poured through his steady stare out into nothing. The ebony banner of hair he wore trailed down his shoulders freely and without notice of his disheveled appearance he allowed it to remain unbound or unkempt.

Lonely, this lost soul walked through the cold and onward to wherever he was taken by the wind biting at his back and found himself coughing. He paused in his journey and marked curiously the racking feeling he had experienced in his body. Perhaps he was sick… perhaps he would die. He smiled at that thought grimly. It would be better than what he was doing now, wandering lost among the damned of the world. He resumed his journey to wherever he was walking.

Within a few minutes, or what seemed like minutes, he found himself standing at an apartment complex door staring hesitantly at the bell. He rang it.

There was a pause and long moment of silence before a voice came back nasally over the speaker.

"Who is it?" He smiled at the question. He had never been one for greetings either.

"Its me… Rei." His name was odd even to him. Rei… he was not that same person any longer. He had died when his heart had been betrayed.

There came another pause and the buzz of the acceptance ringer echoed out hollowly and he walked inside the now unlocked door. He walked onward again up the stairs of the complex and passed a sight that made him pause. Someone had put a small and insignificant Christmas tree picture on their door, like some obscure add for Christmas time cheer. Laughing at the simple gesture he walked onward and found himself standing at the door he had been looking for. He knocked cautiously, the cold covering his body seeming to weigh him down.

()()()()(change)()()()()()

His crimson eyes blinked in the darkness trying to shake off the odd effects of darkness and strode to the door. _Rei had better have a damn good reason for coming on Christmas at one o'clock in the morning_, he thought sleepily. He walked through the maze of objects and pieces of mess in his apartment to get to the door, a sleep weighted hand fiddling with his blue-gray hair idly.

He reached the door and opened it to see Rei swaying tiredly on his feet at the door, one hand pressed against the wall for support. He didn't have to wait for an explanation because a tear struggling down his cheek said it all. _Forgive me._

Rei suddenly swayed toward his left and without another thought he let his hand reach out and grab the young teen and pull him into a safe embrace. Rei went limp in his grasp and leaned weightlessly in his arms while he pulled the young cat eyed man inside toward the sofa.

He laid Rei down on the couch and snapped into action fetching a blanket from his room and draping it over the now shivering form. Rei coughed as he snuggled deeper into the blanket and moaned softly as his body took in a shuddering breath.

"You damn fool… damn fool…' he walked into his kitchen and retrieved a drink from the cupboard then warmed it in the microwave in a mug. Softly his voice went from cursing and angered to warm and soothing as he offered the drink to the cold form while he sat down next to him. Rei sipped it for a moment and suddenly his voice came from nowhere in a hushed tone.

"Kai… you warned me this would happen. You warned me about _him_… You told me and I… I…' the golden eyes closed and tears escaped down his pale cheeks, now gaining some color back to the flesh. Kai realized now why Rei was here. He had come bearing his broken heart in his hands like a tribute of apology asking no more than simple forgiveness of his stubborn idiocy. Kai understood. He had once performed such an act to a friend after being proved wrong but with the difference of not being forgiven. That perhaps was worse than anything.

"Forgive me Kai… I… I don't deserve it I know it, but please…' Rei set the mug down and began to weep into his hands but Kai had already made a decision.

Kai strongly but carefully grasped Rei's shoulder firmly and pulled the young teen swiftly into his arms, an embrace to wipe away any doubt in the younger man's mind.

"Of course I forgive you, Rei. I love you too much not to." Rei's grasp on him tightened at the words and seemed as if he would not let go. Kai held him at the awkward angle and allowed Rei's cold body to take his warmth away.

"I love you Kai…" Rei removed his face from Kai's shoulder and stared up into the beautiful glowing crimson eyes. He reached up and kissed Kai warmly on the lips. Kai kissed him back but held him to stop for a moment.

"Rei… if you stay with me… you will regret it." Kai did not want to say that but feared hurting his beloved cat eyed teen. He did not want to push him. Rei smiled and leaned into another kiss before whispering into Kai's ear.

"I regret that I didn't do this sooner." Rei hugged tighter to Kai and felt the strong teen tighten his hold.

Kai leaned down and kissed Rei's warming flesh smiling at the fact that he was no longer shivering and began to search for any bare skin he could kiss. Rei kissed back at the lean neck curving above as its owner worked loving bites along his shoulder. But this current state did not suit him. Demandingly he began to pull away the clothes that shielded Kai and Kai copied his movements, both wanting nothing more than themselves as simple as they could be. They shed themselves of all clothing and found themselves sitting bare before each other with no shame nor surprise. They both looked as perfect as the other had imagined.

"Come on… I think the bed will be more comfortable for both of us. Perhaps warmer too."

Rei giggled and whispered softly, "Its you that I want… comfort makes no difference so long as you're with me."

Kai hugged the teen tightly and began to pull him along toward the bedroom, the blanket Rei had been cloaked in wrapping around them both. They groped each other and kissed each other with feverish kisses wanting the other to return the passion they wore. Furious love over washed them and as they explored each other with impatient hands they found quickly that both were ready for the next level of ultimate love as they crashed to the bed and casting away the blankets.

Kai grasped Rei's shoulders and lay him back to the wool sheets and blankets ravaging him with kisses and nips at the collarbone. Rei rubbed his hands over Kai's shoulders and back enjoying the kisses and giving small kisses of the same kind to his beloved's ear.

Suddenly Kai grinded against himself against Rei's hips and felt Rei's length harden at his touch. Rei moaned softly at the feel of his arousal and moved against Kai allowing his warmth to touch the heated area of Kai's groin.

Kai moaned as he began to throb with want and felt nothing more than the need to be inside Rei. Rei panted softly and clutched at Kai's nape and pulled him closer so that they were almost kissing but not quiet.

"Take me… Kai…" Rei's begging moan almost made Kai lose himself in his lust, but keeping track of the beautiful fragile angel beneath him he calmed himself.

Reaching over into the drawer of a bedside table he retrieved a tube of lubricant and uncapped it. He squeezed a large amount of the cool oily cream into his hand slathered himself in its coolness. He groaned at the feel of the coolness on his heated skin then tossed the tube away and lowered himself onto Rei. Rei glanced down at the hardened length and felt himself throb at the feel of their warmth growing around them.

Kai kissed Rei's forehead and trailed down to his lips before whispering, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes…' Rei purred and enjoyed another soft kiss from Kai before he pushed against the tight entrance. Rei bit his lip as Kai pushed inside of him and the hard length rubbed him every way and more causing a spur of pain to rush his lower half.

Kai paused and kissed Rei all over waiting for his beloved's assurance to go on. Rei opened his eyes and quiet tears spilled from his golden orbs like the first makings of a rainstorm while he stared with loving pitiful bravery at the patient Kai standing over him. Wiping the tears away with his thumb, Kai moved one hand so that he could brush away the soft tears and whispered soothing comforts. After a few warm moments of patience passed between the two, Rei smiled as a wave of pleasure spread from his waist outward and he moved himself closer to Kai.

"Move…' Kai growled at the sound of Rei's voice and did as told, working like a piston just being kicked awake by a once idle engine. He moved down and thrust deep into Rei and caused the young teen underneath to shudder in acceptance. Again Kai rose like a wave atop of the gentle form underneath him and thrust into him again causing a soft but enticing moan to emerge in Kai's name.

Kai growled with pleasure as the motion Rei supplied attacked Kai's body with a strong shock wave that made him groan with his own lusting amazement. Kai did not withdraw this time but rather thrust deeper and hit the precious nerve drawing forth a loving scream of pleasure from the teen underneath him.

"Oh Kai… more… please." Rei was moving into each movement with equal force and joy, his hips grinding in motion with each thrust. Rei's hands found themselves smoothing and clutching at the sculpted curves along Kai's lean back and upon each thrust gripped at the hot skin. His body burned with the fiery passion and as their joined bodies moved together he felt himself growing in ecstasy and fever. He would cum soon, he knew, but he would hold on as long as he could. Rei wanted this moment to last forever as he was perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain and Kai also in his control if he played the moment right.

Kai twisted and circled Rei's hips, swaying and grinding against the delicate teen who swayed in rhythm with his body and suddenly felt him pull back completely almost causing him to remove himself completely. Kai stared down at the teen in wonder and saw a very cat like grin grace his lips before he was rolled over and Rei was now sitting on top of Kai, his length still deep inside of the young man.

"Umm… right where I want you." Rei purred and moved forward a little atop of Kai, causing the older teen to groan and pant heavily. He had never been on bottom but with Rei on top it could be interesting. Rei grinded along the hips and moved back in slower pace and Kai felt the weight shift so that he was rubbed and pumped.

"Oh… Rei… do that again."

Rei did so and moved atop the shaft, impaling himself over and again and then was amazed by another feeling on his own length. Kai had shyly taken Rei's weeping hard staff into his hands and began to massage it slowly but firmly. Rei suddenly rubbed himself once more along the pelvis and felt Kai buck slightly into his movement.

Then as they continued for a few minutes Kai felt himself nearing his end and began to massage Rei harder and knew what a masterpiece they could create if they could both release at the same time. Rei groaned at the added pressure and pushed harder in his riding motion drawing quick rasping breaths from Kai as the heat in his body overwhelmed him. Rei suddenly felt Kai lunge foreword and wrap him in his arms and as the motion stopped Kai groaned as he released with a triumphant cry. Rei spilled his seed in loving pleasure as a sudden shock wave rushed through him and his skin turned to goose flesh then fell limply in to Kai's grasp. He went cold and suddenly seemed like dead as he lay limply in the arms of his lover but in moments his breathing returned to normal and he lay tiredly atop the still feverish flesh.

Kai ran a weighted but gentle hand through the long damp ebony hair and kissed the sweat beaded forehead of his lover and enjoyed the soft foggy breath that warmed his already warm skin.

"Kai…' Rei's voice was raspy but true. Kai smiled and looked down at the golden orbs now shinning up at him, marking the beautiful flushed features of his face. "Yes…'

"Thank you... for everything."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Kai stated truly, his breath a bit rugged in its own ways. He hugged the small form tighter to his body if his crushing grasp was not already lethal. Rei snaked his arms around the lean neck and buried his face in the curve of his lover's shoulder.

Kai smiled and turned his head to stare contently toward the dark window on the other side of the window. It was still snowing outside, cascades of cold white velvet onto the darkness of the nocturnal world. And in the distance through the haze of snow on the charcoal night sky a glimmering star was shinning like the last burning candle on the world. Its divine glow showering through the window down into the room with them. Kai smiled at the candle and roused the almost sleeping Rei.

"Rei… baby look, the Christmas star."

"It's so beautiful…" Rei's voice was distant as one in a trance would be and Kai felt Rei's arms tighten around his neck.

"You know Rei… there's a legend about the star of Christmas."

"Really?"

"Oh yes… they say that on Christmas night angels fall from heaven and wander lost on earth until the star leads them home, whether that homeis on earthor above."

"Do you believe the legend?"

"I believe in what you can see and I see you, my angel."

Rei smiled and snuggled against Kai's strong body and sighed in the erotic smell of their love nest, enjoying the warmth of their still joined bodies. Kai rubbed a soothing hand along Rei's back and let his arms hang loosely over the small form. Then a small thought formed in Kai's mind and he whispered almost inaudibly,

"Rei…'

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rei sighed again and let his head lay heavily on the carved chest of his lover. "Merry Christmas, Kai."

There was a light of laughter from the crimson-eyed teen before he whispered back to the already sleeping Rei.

"Merry Christmas Rei… Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

(A/N: okay corny yes I know... but you got to admit it was cute. You're not gonna tell me you never wished someone would say that to you. Also sorry if it was a bit angsty at the beginning but come on what good romance didn't have angst in it? Well I'm off to write some more things for you to review. Well adios my friends. R&R)

Also big, big, _big_, _HAPPY HOLIDAYS_ and _HAPPY NEW YEAR_ to all my friends and loyal readers. Love you guys and thanks for everything. See you all in the New Year!

Take care and keep safe.

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_**


End file.
